Gangnam Style
Gangnam Style is a song by PSY. It was the most watched video on YouTube from November 2012 to July 2017. It was released on July 15, 2012 and was a very big and legendary hit song in 2012. It is currently the 6th most viewed video on YouTube. Being made Gangnam Style was made in South Korea in 2012 to show a place called Gangnam where only rich people lived. PSY tried to make the video as ridiculous as possible. Apparently, this is what people liked, and the video became famous. In 2013, something similar happened when the song The Fox by Ylvis became famous, though it wasn't as notable as Gangnam Style. After becoming famous After becoming popular in mid-late 2012, the song was played at PetStarPlanet's school. At first, PetStarPlanet and all the other girls in her class disliked them song while the boys liked it. However, after seeing a Halloween light video about Gangnam Style and a Super Mario Style cover of the song, PetStarPlanet started to like the song. 2012 end of the world predictions "From the calm morning, the end will come. When of the dancing horse, the number of circles will be nine." -One of Nostradamus' many predictions and most likely fake In November and December 2012, there were many comments saying that the world would end if Gangnam Style got a billion views. People connected Nostradamus' prediction to Gangnam Style, saying that "the calm morning" referred to South Korea, "the end" referred to the end of the world, "the dancing horse" referred to the dance in Gangnam Style's music video and "the number of circles will be nine" referred to the nine zeros in the number billion. This prediction and the Mayan calendar (which ended on December 21, 2012) were combined to make one prediction, which claimed that the world would end on December 21 when Gangnam Style got a billion views. Gangnam Style got a billion views on December 21, but the world didn't end. December 21 was also the day when PetStarPlanet's Christmas vacation started. According to PetStarPlanet, it would have been annoying if the world had ended right at the moment when her Christmas vacation started. Losing popularity In 2013, Gangnam Style, previously known as the big legendary hit song, lost its popularity, and proved that even the biggest and most legendary songs could lose their popularity after less than a year. 2 billion views Gangnam Style got 2 billion views on the day when PetStarPlanet's summer vacation started in 2014 (May 31). Before PetStarPlanet's last school day before the summer vacation started, PetStarPlanet went on YouTube to check the views. More views than the world population? Around the time when Gangnam Style got 2 billion views, the video started to get trolled with comments saying "How can this video have 2 billion views if there are only 7 million people in the world?" or something similar. According to some comments, there were only 700 or less people in the world. In 2017 On July 10, 2017, See You Again overtook Gangnam Style when the videos had "slightly" less than 2.9 billion views. Gangnam Style reached 2.9 billion views on its 5th anniversary on July 15, 2017. It became the 3rd video to reach 3 billion views later that year, following Despacito and See You Again. Category:YouTube Category:Songs Category:Dances